nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Jericho/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Jericho design.png|Jericho's character design Jericho.png|Full Appearance Jericho in a new armor.png|Jericho in a new armor |-| Plot= '}} Jericho up-close.png|Jericho up-close Jericho attacking Ban.png|Jericho attacking Ban Jericho stripped by Ban.png|Jericho stripped by Ban Golgius using the Incantation Ball to seal Baste Dungeon.png|Golgius using the Incantation Orb to seal Baste Dungeon ---- '}} Twigo and Jericho being taken.png|Twigo and Jericho being taken Twigo and Jericho bags were removed.png|Twigo and Jericho bags were removed Twigo and Jericho drinking the blood.png|Twigo and Jericho drinking the blood Jericho and Twigo effect after drinking the demon blood.png|Jericho and Twigo effect after drinking the demon blood Jericho compatible with the demons blood.png|Jericho compatible with the demons blood Jericho, Guila and Marmas heading towards Vaizel Fight Festival.png|Jericho, Guila and Marmas heading towards Vaizel Fight Festival Guila, Jericho and Marmas arriving at Vaizel.png|Jericho, Guila and Marmas arrive at Vaizel Jericho attacking Ban for revenge.png|Jericho attacking Ban wanting revenge Love Helm saving Geera and Jericho from King's attack.png|Jericho being saved by Helbram as Love Helm Jericho cut Ban.png|Jericho cutting Ban down Geera and Jericho trap in Wall.png|Jericho and Guila being trap by Griamore Ban fighting Jericho in anger.png|Jericho blocking Ban attack Jericho activating Super Recovery Spell.png|Jericho healing Guila Meliodas slice right thought Geera and Jericho.png|Jericho defeated by rage Meliodas ---- '}} Helbram, Geera, and Jericho resting in a room.png|Jericho resting with Guila and Helbram Jericho spying on Slader.png|Jericho spying on Slader ---- '}} Geera and Jericho sparring.png|Jericho sparring with Guila Jericho handed a necklance to Geera in the body of Dale.png|Jericho handed a necklance to Guila in the body of Dale Gilthunder save Jericho.png|Jericho being saved by Gilthunder Jericho and Guila in pain due to awekening of their demon blood.png|Jericho and Guila in pain due to awakening of their demon blood Jericho transform into a Demon.png|Jericho transforming into a Demon by Hendriksen Diane stopping the demon Jericho.png|Jericho fighting against Diane Jericho crushing Gustaf.png|Jericho crushing Gustaf Ban finish Demon Jericho.png|Ban finish Jericho ---- '}} Jericho_waiting_outside_of_Goblinsack.png Jericho_crying.png Ban_pouring_libation_of_rum_on_Zhivago's_grave.png Elaine_attempted_to_kill_Jericho.png Elaine_attacking_Ban_for_protecting_Jericho.png Jericho_pinning_Elaine_down.png Jericho_trying_to_talk_some_sense_into_Elaine.png Jericho_carrying_Ban_and_Elaine.png Jericho,_Ban_and_Elaine_arriving_at_My_Sweet_Gluttony.png '}} Gowther and Jericho in the fight festival.png|Jericho in the Festival with Gowther Arthur, Jericho and Nanashi after Meliodas's death.png|Jericho shocked with Meliodas' death '}} Jericho at the West Gate.png|Jericho guarding Liones Kingdom West Gate Celebration for the end of the Holy War.png|Everyone celebrating the end of the Holy War |-| Covers= Volume 18.png|Jericho on the cover of Volume 18 ---- Chapter42.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 42 Chapter63.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 63 Chapter65.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 65 Chapter69.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 69 Chapter89.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 89 Chapter90.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 90 Chapter100.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 100 Chapter101.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 101 Chapter138.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 138 Chapter139.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 139 Chapter144.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 144 Chapter148.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 148 Chapter153.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 153 Chapter159.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 159 Chapter162.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 162 Chapter200.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter249.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter285.png|Jericho on the cover of Chapter 285 |-| Misc.= Uno Dash Special 2 Wallpaper.png|Uno Dash Game Wallpaper ---- nanatsunotaizai_twicon_22.png Anime Character Profile= Jericho_as_a_New_Generation_Reactor.png|Jericho |-| Plot= '}} Jericho informing the Weird Fangs.png|Jericho informing the Weird Fangs Jericho seeing Ban breaking out of his cell.png|Jericho seeing Ban breaking out of his cell Jericho attacking Ban in prison.png|Jericho attacking Ban Jericho stripped by Ban2.png|Jericho stripped by Ban ---- '}} Twigo and Jericho taken to Hendriksen.png|Twigo and Jericho taken to Hendriksen Twigo and Jericho drinking the demon blood.png|Twigo and Jericho drinking the demon blood Jericho surviving the demon blood.png|Jericho surviving the demon blood Guila, Jericho and Marmas heading for Vaizel.png|Guila, Jericho and Marmas heading for Vaizel Jericho_with_a_new_look_heading_for_Vaizel.png|Jericho with a new look heading for Vaizel Guila, Jericho and Marmas reaching Vaizel.png|Guila, Jericho and Marmas reaching Vaizel Jericho attacking Ban, wanting revenge.png|Jericho attacking Ban, wanting revenge Jericho using Godspeed Cross Slash against Ban.png|Jericho using Godspeed Cross Slash against Ban Jericho standing victorious over Ban.png|Jericho standing victorious over Ban Jericho using Ban's blood as lipstick.png|Jericho using Ban's blood as lipstick Jericho breaking King's defense.png|Jericho breaking King's defense Love Helm saving Guila and Jericho.png|Love Helm saving Guila and Jericho Jericho using Hyper Recovery Spell to heal Guila's hand.png|Jericho using Hyper Recovery Spell to heal Guila's hand ---- '}} Helbram resting with Guila and Jericho.png|Helbram resting with Guila and Jericho Guila and Jericho training.png|Guila and Jericho training Holy Knights avoiding Diane's attack.png|Jericho Saved bye Gillthunder ---- '}} Guila and Jericho in pain from the awekening demon blood.png|Guila and Jericho in pain from the awakening demon blood Jericho's demon transformation.png|Jericho's demon transformation Jericho's real body in the demon.png|Jericho's real body in the demon Ban returning Jericho to normal.png|Ban returning Jericho to normal ---- '}} Ban holding Jericho in his arms.png|Jericho fantasizing with Ban saving her Jericho followed Ban and King.png|Jericho follows Ban and King Jericho in a tree.png|Jericho in a tree Jericho carries Puora away.png|Jericho carrying Puora away ---- '}} Ban, Jericho and Elaine arrive at Escanor's bar.png|Jericho, Ban and Elaine arriving at Escanor's bar |-| Animated GIFs= '}} Ban using Jericho's attacks to shave.gif|Ban using Jericho's attacks to shave himself '}} Jericho using Godspeed Cross Slash.gif|Godspeed: Cross Slash '}} Elaine blows Jericho away.gif|Jericho being blown away by Elaine it:Jericho/Galleria Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries